Pyrite Terracotta
Originally from a beach side town filled with thrill and sheer stupidity, Pyrite is a member of the “Bench Warmers”: a group established by Neo Bagel as a backup reserve of C-Tier villains. While Pyrite does not exactly understand what that means, he just knows that he can satiate his love for beating people up by continuing down this path. He also seems to be the unofficial "leader" of the Bench Warmers, being the most prominent of the group. Pyrite is a surfer dude through and through, but with a bit of “shark blood” in him as well. He’s a very loud crazy man who has just a little bit of a temper and is also a tad pathetic in just about every way. Powers Pyrite's main strength comes in the form of his Epithet, which allows him to expel his own blood out from his body in violent fashions. He can solidify his blood at will, and also cause it to explode. Considering how simplistic of a power that this is, Pyrite manages to make the most of it with screams to match. However, overuse causes him to tire out as his blood levels run low. His Passive, Roaring Riptide, allows him to spend extra stamina or max stamina to further increase the potency of his abilities, as well as leave blood puddles on the ground that he can further manipulate. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 61 In Pyrite's first appearance, he was seen in a particular "knot lady's" office, chained to her desk along with his fellow Bench Warmer and self proclaimed friend, Tooth Hurty. He told the party about his status as a Bench Warmer, screamed a bit more about blood, and was soon rescued by a disguised Tryx, yet another Bench Warmer. He gave one last laugh as the three villains poofed away to freedom. - Episode 67 Now in post Bagel World Reset Proclamation, Pyrite was one of the few people left in Destruction Bench Agreement still allied with the man. This led to him being placed in the announcer podium to introduce the festivities for the day, along with the race's two big sponsors, Beetlebob and Mr. Spider. From there, he stayed to the sidelines and spectated the race. - Episode 68 In a showing that truly demonstrated how few people Bagel had left to be match announcers/hosts, Pyrite was immediately thrust back into the position, and this time with the order to do his job as a Bench Warmer. While he would have most likely just started punching people, he was quickly ordered to lead the party into a strange pit created in the arena. Upon the party's descent, Pyrite was given "Game Master" Powers extending throughout the space in the pit, which acted as a realm of pure life and creation for him to mold. This was definitely not his forte, and he ended up being shouted at by the party to do a bunch of things he was not expecting. Over time, he got more used to the process, but still didn't fully understand it. At the end of the party's self created journey, they were shuttled out of the pit and back up to the moon for the umpteenth time. After they finished off the boss of the session, John Wilkes Booth, the party returned to the DBA Arena, where Pyrite was confronted with the fact that some of his creations had become real. Namely, Paintbrush Q. Pearlie and Real Presidential Candidate Dragon With 5 Initiative, who Pyrite was now considered to be the "father" of, to an extent. He was still very confused. - Episode 71 For whatever reason, Pyrite decided to participate as a regular Destruction Bench Agreement contestant in this episode, ending up in a more regular match on a team with Gordon Galvanize and Queen Worthless. The three of them faced off against Alan Smithee, Wagner, and Toxic in a "snowball fight" that was actually more of a snow golem kaiju battle. Pyrite was surprisingly effective in this battle, rolling many natural 20s, trying to show off to Toxic, and using his team's snow golem to both store and spread blood puddles all across the arena. This gave him a lot of space to work with, which he used to send the golem flying into the other team's golem in one giant maneuver. He then caused all of the blood in the arena, including the blood inside the golem, to explode violently and deal massive damage to the opposing golem. Of course, at the same time, Wagner dragged Pyrite into a nearby stream of lava to deal massive amounts of damage. At this point, Pyrite managed to crawl to an abandoned corner of the arena with very little health left, trapped himself in the Blood House, and used Hang Five and a little help from Gordon to send himself flying at Alan as a projectile. This sent both of them out of the arena, eliminating them. From there, Pyrite was ready to go home, but Lumikki Wirtanen was suddenly overtaken by a strange, ice based deity and transformed into the Verglas Queen. Naturally, Pyrite had no idea what was happening, but the queen was now attacking both parties and he had to stop her from killing everyone. Pyrite initially teamed up with Toxic to take out the reincarnated Snow Golems, before being taken aback by the appearance of the Verglas Dragon from beneath the snowy expanse. Upon seeing that the queen was nothing but the dragon's horn, he trapped her in a skyscraper of a Blood House before forcing large amounts of blood into one of its horns. Soon after Lumikki had been freed from the dragon's control, and the dragon thereafter sent a meteorlike snowball at the party, Pyrite used the last of his energy to save both himself and Lumikki from dying, cause the blood in the dragon's horn explode and give it vertigo, have it land on a fire sword from Alan, and thus get struck by its own snowball. This helped the rest of the party get the dragon to a point where they could perform a flashy anime finisher to end the struggle. The snowstorm then subsided, leaving the arena as it was before the dragon's takeover. Not much of an explanation was given as to what had just occured, and Pyrite was left wondering why it is that he's even kept around if divine beings like this show up on the weekly. Trivia * Pyrite is a parody of Carmine from Under Night In-Birth, with his surfer mannerisms referencing his English voice in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. * Pyrite, as a character and an icon, had been conceptualized and completed approximately a year before Episode 61 of Destruction Bench Agreement aired. * Pyrite was never originally intended to appear outside of Bagel Saga, but that clearly did not stay the case. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters